The invention pertains generally to electrical connectors for computers, and more specifically to high-speed edge connectors for mechanically and electrically connecting electrical circuits, such as two printed circuit boards.
As computers continue to process data at ever-increasing rates, "bus" type electrical connectors, such as those electrically connecting a processor to random access memory, are being asked to provide increasingly higher data transfer rates through increasingly smaller spaces. In particular, there is pressure to reduce the size of the connectors while increasing the data throughput.
However, countervailing mechanical and electrical performance considerations have continued to inhibit very high data transfer rates. In general, short, thick terminals are capable of providing lower inductance and thereby enhancing electrical performance. This can be achieved through ample surface area and minimal series path impedance, so as to minimize signal degradation. Mechanically, however, longer, thinner terminals are generally preferable to retain contact flexibility, facilitate mating criteria, and meet pitch/density specifications.
Thus, there is a demand for denser edge connectors having faster data transfer rates while not sacrificing mechanical integrity or signal quality. A dense array of parallel paths, however, can result in significant signal-degrading cross-talk and/or undesirable levels of electromagnetic interference.